fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Generation Duelist!
Generation Duelist! is a Fan Fiction created by Shanoske of Shin-X_25. It is a Yu-Gi-Oh! story that takes place in both the universe Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh! involving Duelists and Trainers from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX, and Pokemon Anime series, drawing several elements from each. It revolves around the teenagers who were friends with Yugi Muto and his friends along with characters from Pokemon and the GX series taking more roles than the Original Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters. Story Generation Duelist! begins with the lead character, Shanoske,receiving a invitation from Seto Kaiba to come to his newly builded school calling it Duel Academy and that were the story takes place. The Academy was created by Seto Kaiba on a remote island in the Southern Seas, with its dormitories named after the three Egyptian Gods, and is run by the Chancellor (who is nameless) and his staff. The most elaborate dormitory, Obelisk Blue (オベリスク・ブルー Oberisuku Burū), is named after "Obelisk the Tormentor". The Obelisk Blue dormitory can be graduated to, but the only way to enter the dorm in the first year is to attend and do well at an affiliated junior school (English version only). As the highest ranked dormitory, Obelisk Blue's facilities are of the highest quality, on the level of the world's classiest hotels and restaurants. The center dorm, Ra Yellow (ラー・イェロー Rā Ierō), is named after "The Winged Dragon of Ra". Those who were given the highest scores in the entrance exam, or who only did mediocrely in the junior school enter this dormitory, which, while not as extravagant as Obelisk Blue, still has incredibly clean and well-kept facilities and meals of a quality far above the lifestyle of the average salaryman. The lowest dorm, Slifer Red (オシリス・レッド Oshirisu Reddo), is named after "Slifer Red Slifer the Sky Dragon". Those who scored poorly are put into the shoddy dorms of Slifer Red. The naming choices reflect Kaiba's bias over the God Cards in relation to his rivalry with Yugi Muto (Obelisk was Kaiba's own personal card in Battle City, while Slifer was Yugi's, with Ra smack in the middle as the most desirable card out of the three until Yugi received it at the end of the story arc). For the first year at Duel Academy, the main cast faces major threats with the students and some of the teachers who thin ks that the cast shouldn't be at Duel Academy, while other challenges awaits with returning Manphany and Phoine back to the Temple of the Sea and the Graduation Test. The other year the cast face upcoming new duelist and tournament with a School and Pro Tournament arrived along with facing the the Society of Light and Dark Counters leading up to being transported to another universe and back again and preparing for graduation where there stop to save one of the friends from fulfilling her destiny of destroying the earth and graduation around the corner. Cast Generation Duelist! cast of students from the island and other characters from other places including special appearance of Pokemon themselves. Most of the characters our the students that are at the academy, but they do have some characters off the island they comes or is there for support. Characters of Generation Duelist! Episodes For the first part of the episodes most duels our done by Shanoske and some of his friends as he being the primary duelist show his skills and talent as a Duelist using his Dark Magician Girl. List of Generation Duelist! Episodes Movies & Specials Along with episodes Generation Duelist! also have movies and specials where most of the movies show more Pokemon in them then dueling except for the Specials there's all together 8 movies and 2 TV Specials. Generation Duelist! The Movie Generation Duelist! The Movie 2 Generation Duelist! The Movie 3 Generation Duelist! The Movie 4 Generation Duelist! Twas The Duel Before Christmas